


Voiceless

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: no-fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: He hurts me. He claims to love me. I hate him with a passion, but I can not speak out because I am Voiceless.(If raper or abuse triggers you at all I strongly recommend that you do not read this!)





	1. Chapter One

I ran through the woods on aching legs, the boys from school were catching up fast. "Come on nerd! We just want to have a chat!" Yelled one of the boys from behind me. If only I could scream out for help, I tripped over my own feet and landed hard on the ground. "Well well look at this guys mister mute freak finally fell." Sneered the leader of the boys as they walked over to me. I curled in on myself wait for the painful blows, but they never came. I opened one of my gray eyes to see the leader grinning at me, "Someone dared me to get you in bed, they want to know if you're willing to swallow cock for free." The boy spoke as he grabbed my ankle, dragging me over to him. My eyes widened as I began to kick my legs, 'I can't let this happen! I-It's not right! I'm not even gay!' I thought as I thrashed around trying to get away. The other two boys came over and held me down forcefully. "It's not nice to kick Alexander, it's a shame that I won't be able to hear you scream." The leader scolded as he straddled my hips, I closed my eyes tight so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Before I destroy your innocence, we should be acquainted with each other. I'm Jack it's a pleasure to meet you Alexander." Jack whispered with a husky voice in my ear. I shuddered involuntarily, I felt Jack slowly lift up my black wool sweater, I snapped my eyes open and shook my head. "Oh come now Alex you can't keep this beautiful pale body to yourself~." Jack cooed as he continued to lift my shirt. I started to squirm hoping to get Jack off of me, I felt a sharp slap across my face. The slap was so forceful that my black hair fell over my eyes, "Be a good boy and hold still!" Yelled Jack as he worked the buttons of my dark Levis a part. I let out a silent cry as I closed my eyes once more, "Oh come on Alex~ look at me please." Jack cooed as he pulled my pants off slowly, I began to shake violently as the fabric slid down my pale legs. 'W-Why is he doing this!?W-Who t-told him to do this!?' I thought as I tried to block everything around me out. I focused on a good memory, it was the day my little sister was born. She was born the day my parents and I wrecked, that same wreck took my voice away. Lilly was wrapped in a pink blanket, she looked so happy, and pretty. The good memory shattered before me when I felt a sharp stinging pain. I let out a silent scream, tears filled my eyes as I felt Jack move. This was wrong, so wrong. My tears flowed heavily with each thrust, these sickos liked watching me in pain. 'I-It'll be over soon...b-but god i-it hurts.' I thought as I sobbed silently. I whimpered silently as I endured the unbearable pain, I shuddered in fear when I felt something warm spread inside of me. 'I-I c-can't believe he just d-did that...' I thought while wincing, Jack pulled out of me swiftly. I stayed on the ground scared and in pain. "Sorry Ben mute freak doesn't swallow cock for free. What do you mean "how do I know?" I just fucked him and he cried like a bitch." I heard Jack talking to someone, I peeked up at him through my lashes. Jack was on his phone, his pants were up, but still undone. He hung up and looked at the two boys holding me down, "Pretty sure you two don't want a turn. Help the little fucker get dressed and then we'll leave." Said Jack as he buttoned his pants. "Why...why did you make him have sex? I thought you was just going to just make him suck you off." The boy holding my left arm asked, "Well I changed my mind, just simply making him do that was boring." Jack replied with a bored tone. 'S-So he did t-that to m-me b-because he w-was bored?' I thought sadly as the two boys holding me down hoisted me up. Jack walked over to me, and slowly pulled my pants back up. "Now you won't tell anyone about this will you Alex?" Jack asked as he stroked my tear stained face, I flinched at the touch and shook my head. He grinned and said "Good boy, Aaron Kyle lets go." The two holding me let go and followed behind Jack out of the woods. I fell to my knees and began to shake violently, 'W-Why did this h-happen? J-Just why?' I thought as my anxiety began to choke me. I wrapped my arms around myself, I took in slow breaths. I need to get home, I need to shower, and I need to forget. I stood up on shaky legs and slowly made my way out of the woods. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, I can't tell anyone about this. I walked out of the woods slowly, the sun was starting to set. I pulled my phone from my pocket, it was cracked. I let out a silent sigh and turned it on, I shakily typed out a text to my mom telling her I'd be late. "Hey kid you all right?" Asked a man who walked past me on the sidewalk. I tensed up and simply nodded my head, "Are you sure? You look a little roughed up." The man asked once more, 'I was more than roughed up...I was freaking sexually assaulted by a seventeen year old' I thought bitterly as I nodded my head again. I hurried down the sidewalk before he could question me again, within minutes I'm in front of my house. I walked up the walkway slowly, my legs and back hurt so bad. The front door opened up to reveal my little sister, Lilly had mom's looks. She had brown hair and blue eyes like mom, and her skin always kept a sun kissed tan to it. She was still in her school uniform, mom insisted on Lilly going to a private school. "There you are! Where have you been!?" She yelled as she ran down the porch steps and up to me. 'I was being raped in the woods,' I thought but smiled and shrugged. "Alex mom and dad were worried sick! Now seriously where were you?" Lilly questioned again, I let out a silent sigh. I used my phone to type out a reply, I showed it to her. "Now that's a lie! You don't stay after school!" Lilly accused. I shrugged my shoulders and walked past her to get inside, 'She's so tenacious I swear.' I thought as I walked into the kitchen, "Mom! Alex is lying about where he's been!" Lilly yelled as she slammed the front door shut. I frowned, for a ten year old she sure is annoying. My mom looked up from her cook book, her brown hair falling from her bun. Her blue eyes held worry, compared to me my mom is tiny, the only thing I took from her was her fast metabolism. "Where have you been sweetie? Your clothes are filthy and you have a bruise on your face." She questioned as she walked over to me. I brushed my fingers across my cheek, I winced at the sudden pain. 'Jack left a bruise...great just great.' I thought, I let out a silent sigh and used my hands to sign out the words 'I'm fine.' My mom frowned at me and replied "You don't look fine Alexander, did those boys beat you up again?" She asked a bit more sternly, I tensed up on impulse due to the mention of them. 'They raped me...not beat me,' I thought but instead of signing it out I shook my head no. She sighed heavily and said "We'll discuss this later, go up to your room wash up, and change your clothes." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, god my legs hurts so freaking bad. I walked upstairs to my room, I shut my bedroom door and let a new wave of tears flow. I hate lying my mom and sister, just thinking about the rape make me feel sick to my stomach. "Just simply making him do that was boring" Jacks bored tone echoed through my thoughts. I silently whimpered as I rubbed my arms, those jerks ruined me. Now I'm lying to my damn family because of them, I took in a shaky breath and walked over to my closet. I opened the closet door and looked through my clothes, I grabbed a gray t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. I need a long shower, and bleach. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door, "Son? May I come in?" My father asked his voice muffled by the door. I walked over to the door and opened it, "Your mother said those boys beat you up again." He said while looking into my eyes, I sighed and used my hands to sign out 'No they didn't.' He frowned while replying "Then where did the bruise come from Alexander?" God he's freaking tenacious too, I signed out the words 'I got hit by someone's book bag.' I could tell by his expression that he knew that I was lying. "Alexander you don't have to lie to me," he said again. I signed out with shaky hands "Yes I do.' Before my dad could question me further, I hurried down the hall to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and locked it, "Alex...baby boy...you can tell me what happened." My dad pleaded through the door, I ignored him and proceeded to strip off my dirty clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped under the scolding hot stream. I leaned my head against the shower wall, "Sorry Ben mute freak doesn't swallow cock for free." Jack's amused voice replayed through my head. I closed my eyes tightly, "I just fucked him and he cried like a bitch." Jack's voice spoke again, I began to shake uncontrollably. 'H-He raped m-me because h-he was bored,' I thought as tears mixed with steaming hot water flowed down my cheeks. I grabbed my dad's Axe body wash and squeezed some into my hands. I rubbed my hands together to make a lather, and proceeded to scrub myself all over. 'I-I have one more day to deal with them...and t-then I h-have the weekend.' I thought as I shakily rinsed my tense body from soap. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, I grabbed a towel from the towel rack. I glanced into the body mirror and tensed, my thighs were littered with bruises. 'H-He was...t-that r-rough?' I thought as I dried myself off with the towel, I looked at my clothes and frowned. I forgot my stupid boxers, I sighed silently and grabbed the boxers I wore today. Surprisingly they're clean, I pulled them back on and proceeded to get dressed. I took in a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. I was greeted by my mom's worried blue eyes, "Alexander James you tell me what happened now." She spoke sternly, but her voice wavered. I looked down and signed out 'they jumped me mom,' she pulled me into a tight hug. I returned her hug, I'm not really lying to her when I say that. "Was it the same boys from before?" She asked while stroking my cheek. I nodded, my mom frowned while saying "I'm going to get your father to talk to them." I felt my heart drop when she said that, my dad is the chief of police. They'll think I told on them, they might kill me if they think that. I signed out quickly saying 'No I can handle it.' My mom put her hands on my shoulders, "Are you sure sweetie? These boys have been harassing you for years." She said softly while looking into my fearful grey eyes, I signed out saying "Yes I am sure mom.' She heaved a great sigh and kissed my head affectionately. "I just worry about you Alex...ever since the accident you haven't been the same." She said while holding my grey gaze, the car crash happened ten years ago. I was seven, we were on our way to the hospital, mom was in labor with Lilly. That's all I remember, everything went dark after that. Then I woke up in a blue room with a bandage on my throat, now I'm a mute seventeen year old who can't do anything right. I rolled my eyes and pushed past my mom to my bedroom. I walked into my room, I flicked on the lights and closed the door. My mom should know by now, people change when they grow older. I sighed and went over to my bed, I laid down on the messy bed and stared at the ceiling. 'What will they do tomorrow? Did they tell anyone?' I thought as I began to tremble, 'Will they corner me at school?' A overwhelming panic feeling found its way into my chest. I closed my eyes tight trying my best to calm down, the panic feeling kept getting stronger. I tried so hard to stay calm, but I just couldn't anymore. Tears began flowing down my face, my whole body was numb and trembling. Why am I panicking? I need to calm down, no I have to calm down. I took in a slow breath as I tried my best to calm down, the sound of my phone ringing caused me to jump. I opened my eyes and searched the messy bed for the shrieking device. I grabbed it from under my black comforter, I grimaced at the number. I don't recognize this number at all, wait...what idiot calls a mute person!? I frowned and sent the call to voicemail, I sent a text message to the number. 'Who is this? Also I'm mute idiot.' I pressed send and crossed my arms. The reply was almost instant, 'Oh yeah that's right my new toy can't speak! Should have remembered that from earlier.' I felt all color drain from my face, it was Jack. I tried to hold my phone steady as I replied, 'How'd you get my number?' I sent the reply and hugged my knees. The reply came back quickly, 'That's for me to know and for you to never find out.' I read the text and glared, this fucker is starting to make me mad. 'Well you need to lose this number rapist,' I replied angrily. 'Meow kitty has claws! Also rapist? Highly doubt that kitten,' did...did he just call me kitten? I shuddered at the sick pet name and turned my phone off. I stood up from my place on my bed, 'Okay...so this sick freak thinks I'm a...toy? Does that mean he's going to hurt me again?' I thought as I paced my room, what if he hurts me at school? There was a soft knock on my door, I swallowed and walked over to open it. I was greeted by my sister's petite form, "Mom said it's time for dinner. She fixed spaghetti with salad." Lilly explained with a bored tone as she walked away. I made a face of confusion and followed her downstairs, 'Someones a sour puss tonight.' After dinner I walked back up to my room, I grabbed my phone and turned it on. There was over thirty messages from Jack, 'Why won't he leave me alone!?' I thought frantically. My grip on the phone tightened when I read the last message, 'I'll deal with you at school kitten.' Was he mad because I stopped replying? I closed my eyes and cursed silently, maybe he'll just beat me up. 'You definitely know that's a lie,' my subconscious sneered at me. Jack's not stupid enough to rape me on school grounds, or was he? I rubbed my face with shaking hands,'Why me? Why did this prick choose me?' I thought as I sat on my bed. The next morning, I made sure to move as slowly as I could. I walked down the sidewalk numbly, I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. 'Hopefully I won't run into Jack,' I thought when I saw the Victorian looking high school come into view. I walked up the steps to the school, I opened the doors to the school and walked in. "Hey kitten what took so long?" Jack's voice was the first thing I heard when I got to my locker. I looked up to see him leaning against my locker. "We need to have a little chat," he said while grabbing my wrist.


	2. Chapter Two

I tried to pull my arm back as Jack dragged me to the nearest bathroom. He pushed me inside the second floor bathroom, he stepped inside and locked the door. "Now kitten it's very rude for you to ignore master." Jack purred as he back me into a wall, I closed my eyes tightly so I didn't have to look into those crazed blue eyes. "Oh come on cutie look at me! I'm not going to hurt you, yet." I opened my eyes and shook my head frantically. "Tsk tsk kitten you can't honestly expect me to ignore your disobedience." He spoke as he trailed his hands down my sides, I began to shake violently. 'P-Please don't...I'm sorry.' I mouthed at him. He grinned at me and slowly slid his hands up my shirt, "I'm sorry kitten I don't read lips." He said as he crashed his mouth onto mine. My eyes widened, 'Is he fucking kissing me!?' I thought frantically. Jack broke the kiss and glared at me, "Kiss me back kitten." He spoke sternly while digging his nails into my sides. I let out a silent gasp and shook my head, he growled lowly and clawed down my sides. "Kiss back or I'll punish you!" He yelled while clawing harder, I whimpered silently and nodded. He smiled happily and forced his lips back onto mine, I returned the kiss hesitantly. 'W-Why am I complying to this!? I need to push him off!' I thought fearfully, I brought my hands up to his chest. He grinned into the kiss and bit my lip, I gasped and pushed him away forcefully. I caught my breath and ran over to the door, I unlocked it with shaky hands and threw the door open. I ran down the hall, and into an empty classroom, I slammed the door shut and slid down into the floor. I ran the tip of my tongue across my bottom lip, I tasted blood. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged my knees, 'H-He bit that hard.' I hid my face in my arms and sobbed silently. "Mister Davis? What on earth are you doing here?" Asked a soft feminine voice, I tensed and looked up to see Miss Hendricks. Her grey hair was in a bun, she was wearing dress pants and a grey silk shirt. Her wrinkled face held concern, I signed out with shaky hands 'I got jumped by the bullies again.' She took my trembling hand and helped me up. "Who was it dear? Was it Travis again?" Miss Hendricks asked, I shook my head and signed out 'I can't tell you.' She frowned at me, "Alexander I can not do anything about it unless you tell me." I shook my head and left from the classroom, I ignored her calls and continued to walk. 'I can't tell anyone about Jack,' I thought as I kept walking. I take in a deep breath and cut into the library, there's no way Jack will be in here. "You're in big trouble kitten," Jack's husky voice whispered in my ear. I tensed up on impulse, I turned around to see Jack's crazed blue eyes and tousled dirty blond hair. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me into an empty computer lab. He shut the door and drew the blinds, "Now kitten I wasn't going to hurt you but now you leave me no choice." Jack spoke huskily, I began to shake and backed away. Jack stepped forward, "Now kitten I'm gonna tie your hands with my belt and fuck you until you can't walk straight okay?" He spoke sickly sweet. I began to breathe heavily while backing up more, Jack smirked at me as he backed me into a wall. He grabbed my wrists tightly and pinned them above my head, I squirmed in his grasps. Jack slapped my face hard and said "We need rules kitten." My hair fell over my eyes, "Rule number one always obey master." Jack whispered harshly as he slowly slid his belt off. I closed my eyes tightly. "Rule number two always be ready for master," he whispered again as he tied his belt around my wrists. "Rule number three always stand still." He whispered out the final rule as he tightened the belt. Jack stroked my cheek softly and asked "Do you understand kitten?" I flinched and nodded my head. He grinned at me sadistically, "Now we're going to have fun and you're not going to cry." He whispered as he unbuttoned my pants. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, "I-I don't w-want this...I-I want m-my dad.' I thought sadly, "Look at me kitten now." Jack commanded, I started to shake as I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled at me and trailed his fingers down my neck, "This time I want you to enjoy yourself." He spoke softly as he pushed his hand down my pants and boxers. I blinked and looked down at his hand. I gasped silently at the sudden cold touch to my most private area, "No ones ever touched you here huh?" Jack asked softly as he stroked me down there. I swallowed down a silent moan and shook my head, 'W-Why am I liking t-this!?' I thought wildly. Jack chuckled and continued to gently stroke the sensitive appendage, 'T-This is s-so wrong...I-I don't l-like this.' I thought as I fought the urge to squirm, "Want me to make you feel good kitten~?" Jack purred as he gripped my lower regions tight, I gasped and let out a silent moan. I pant slightly and nodded my head slightly, 'N-No! D-Don't nod y-you idiot!' I scolded myself mentally, my stupid hormones are betraying me. Jack smirked and kissed me roughly, I closed my eyes and didn't return the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and growled, "What the fuck did I tell you earlier kitten?" I looked at him in fear and mouthed 'I-I'm sorry master,' why the hell am I playing along!? He smiled and said "You're forgiven baby now kiss back." Jack kissed me again and I returned it back, he bit my bottom lip causing me to gasp in pain. He pushed his tongue in my mouth, 'W-Why the hell a-am I letting my rapist be my first make out session!?' I thought as I tried to block everything out. There was a sudden knock on the lab door, Jack groaned and pulled back. "Can't do a damn thing in this school," Jack grumbled as he removed his belt from my wrists. I swallowed and rubbed my wrists gently, "Button your pants kitten and sit with me at lunch. If you don't you'll regret it." Jack whispered harshly as he put his belt back on. I buttoned my pants with shaky hands and nodded, the door to the lab swung open to reveal Mister Steele the librarian. "What are you two doing in here?" His scratchy deep voice always hurt my ears, "Alex here was helping me with homework." Jack replied as he looked at me expectantly, I swallowed and signed out 'I was helping him with math.' The bell to release first period sounded, "Well you two better get to class do not be late." Mister Steele warned us as he left the lab, Jack grabbed my left hand and dragged me out of the lab. "Damn cock blocks," he muttered as he dragged me to my locker. "Go on get your books and white board I'm walking you to class." Jack instructed as he leaned on the locker beside mine, 'Walk me to class?' I thought in confusion. I put in the combination and open it, I pull out my psychology book and my white board. I shut the locker and pull a black marker from my back pocket, 'Why are you doing this?' I wrote on the board. Jack read it an smiled "Because I love you kitten." I shuddered and wrote again 'Don't you have a damn girlfriend?' Jack frowned and looked into my eyes, "I broke up with Stephanie for you kitten. I love you so much." He said again as he grabbed my hands, I took my hands back and wrote 'I do NOT love you!' Jack smiled creepily at me and whispered "I'll make you love me Alex." I shuddered and walked away quickly, I was stopped abruptly by a hand grabbing my elbow. "I told you I was walking you to class," Jack said menacingly as he held my hand. I swallowed and walked with him, so many people were staring at us. "You left me for a boy!?" Shrieked a brown haired girl, I blinked and looked over to see a petite girl in jeans and a see through pink shirt. She was glaring at me, I went to write on my board but I was stopped by Jack kissing me. My eyes widened, I heard Jack growl lowly. I returned the kiss, everyone around us was in shock. Jack broke the kiss and smirked at the girl, "What can I say Steph mute boy had nice lips." Oh so now I'm mute boy again, Jack pulled me down the hall. "Fuck if we wasn't in school I'd be in you right now," Jack muttered as we stopped in front of my psychology class. I wrote on my board shakily 'T-Tell them we're n-not dating.' Jack frowned and replied "But we are dating baby." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I wrote 'N-No we're not! Y-You raped me!' He growled and gripped my wrists, "We are dating! You love me and I love you!" Jack yelled as he pushed me against the wall, I hit my head and slid down to the floor. Jack gasped and bent in front of me, "O-Oh god baby I-I'm so s-sorry...I won't do it again!" He spoke softly as he stroked my hair, I glared and pushed him away from me. I wrote on my board, 'LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' Jack blinked and put his hand around my throat, "Meet me at the lab during lunch kitten." He whispered harshly and released my throat, I gasped and watched him walk away. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my anxiety, I opened my eyes to see my psychology teacher Miss Anila standing in front of me. "Are you okay Alex?" She asked softly while helping me up from the floor, I swallowed and wrote on my board "Y-Yeah I'm okay just...anxious.' Miss Anila nodded and walked into the classroom, I sighed and followed her inside. The last three classes before lunch went by quick, I felt so numb inside as I made my way to the computer lab in the library. 'I could just no go...He'll find you moron.' My subconscious shot down my idea, I swallowed and opened the door with shaking hands. The lights were off in the lab, I go to flick them on but a rough hand gripped my wrist. "We won't need any lights kitten, now undress." Jack commanded softly as he shut the door, when I heard the lock click I began to shake. "Alex we only have thirty minutes, so hurry up and get naked." Jack said impatiently, 'Don't give in...he's not scary.' I told myself as I stared at Jack, he glared and walked over to me. I stood my ground, he gripped the hem of my pants and jerked me forward. "If you won't comply then I'll just have to make you." Jack whispered huskily as he unbuttoned my pants. 'And I just fucked up!' I thought as I tried to control my fear, Jack forced me down onto the carpet floor of the lab. 'M-Master please! I-I'm sorry!' I mouthed as I felt the fabric of my jeans and boxers slide down my legs. Jack straddled my hips and said "You should have thought about that before you disobeyed kitten." He undid his pants and kicked them off into the floor, I closed my eyes while praying that someone would walk in. Jack forced my legs a part and said "Bad kittens get punished!" I screamed silently as he thrust inside of me roughly, 'N-No! P-Please s-stop m-master! I-I'm s-sorry!' I pleased silently as he continued to thrust roughly, "Nope~ k-kittens who a-are bad g-get punished~!" He spoke as he moaned in pleasure. I closed my eyes and focused on a good memory, it was the day I turned eight. I couldn't speak, but I still had fun at my party. When it was time to open gifts, my dad brought out a huge gift wrapped in batman paper. When I unwrapped it, it was a huge toy firetruck. I shuddered when I felt a warm liquid spread inside me, I winced as Jack pulled out of me. "D-Damn kitten you feel s-so good and tight," Jack purred as he stroked my sides. "P-Please j-just let m-me go m-master..." I mouthed at him, Jack pecked my lips and said "Alright kitten, you've mad me happy. I'll let you go for now." Jack rolled off of my and smiled, I stood up and winced. "E-Everything h-hurts again.' I thought as I looked for my pants and boxers. I felt a scrap of fabric hit my face, Jack giggled and said "There's your underwear baby boy." I shuddered at the nickname, I slipped on my boxers and grabbed my pants. "Hey kitten...I want to meet your parents." Said Jack as he snaked his arms around my waist. I tensed up and shook my head, "You don't want me to meet your parents baby?" Jack asked softly while nuzzling my neck, I shuddered again while nodding. "Well now who said you was in control in all of this kitten?" Jack whispered while holding me tight against his chest, 'fuck fuck fuck!' I thought as I slipped on my pants. "Oh come on baby I'll be a good boy for your mommy and daddy." Jack spoke as he got dressed, I just nodded and ran out of the lab. I ran out the library and down the hallway, 'Why the fuck does he want to meet my parents!?' I thought as I ran into my sixth period class, I walked to the back of the room and sat down. English should help me calm down, "Mister Davis! You're here early." Miss Shepard spoke as she looked up from her book, I looked at her and faked a smile. I signed out 'Lunch wasn't good.' She smiled back, Miss Shepard was in her twenties and all I can say is that she is hot. "Good afternoon Mister Evans! Was lunch not good for you either?" Miss Shepard asked Jack as he strolled in. "Oh no lunch was good, just figured I'd sit with my boyfriend before anyone else could." Replied Jack as he walked back towards me. "You and Alexander are dating? I had no idea." Miss Shepard said curiously, I signed out 'no' while Jack said "yes." She chuckled at the both of us and replied "Well you two are cute together." I slide down in my seat and glare at my desk, Jack sat in the desk next to mine. He moved it over so that our desks touched. I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Miss Shepard. She had on a low cut blue blouse, damn her tits looked so good. "What the hell are you staring at honey." Jack whispered harshly shocking me out of my daze. I swallowed and wrote on my white board, 'Nothing master.' Jack glared at me and looked forward, this freak is total bipolar I swear. After school I made my way down the side walk towards my house, I haven't seen Jack since sixth period. I checked my phone for the time, it was almost four. I took a left and padded my way up to my front porch steps, the front door swung open to reveal my mother's worried face. I gave her a confused expression, she ran down the steps and pulled me into a hug. "D-Did she hurt you baby?" My mom asked with concern, I blinked and signed out 'who mom?' She wiped her eyes and replied "Y-Your teacher Miss Shepard...s-she's been forcing young boys into sexual relationships." I blinked and signed out 'No she hasn't!' The anger I was feeling was so intense, Jack did this I know he did. "Baby four boys have stepped forward claiming she did! she even admitted it!" My mom exclaimed, 'Bullshit! She is innocent! Jack crossed the line!'


	3. Chapter Three

After my mom accused Miss Shepard of rape, I locked myself in my room. Why would he lie and say that Miss Shepard slept with minors!? "Alex honey there is a boy here to see you!" My mom called up the stairs, I paled slightly. I unlocked my door and walked downstairs, Jack was standing in my living room with his hands in his pockets. "Hey buddy! Ready to get our study on?" Jack greeted as he walked over to me, "Oh Alex you didn't tell me you had a friend!" My mom spoke happily, 'He's not a fucking friend.' I thought bitterly while frowning at Jack, "Alex hasn't told you about me? I'm Jack Evans it's nice to meet you Mrs. Davis." He replied while shaking my mom's hand, "Oh please call me Kate, Jack. Do you two want anything before you study?" My mom asked while smiling, my mouth fell open at this. Jack grinned and replied "No thank you Kate but thanks for asking." I glared and grabbed Jack's arm, I dragged him upstairs to my room. 'What are you doing here?' I mouthed as I closed my door, "I'm here to punish you of course. Did you really think I'd let you by with what you did?" Jack spoke as he pulled me close to him, my eyes widened in fear as I mouthed 'N-Not on m-my bed please m-master.' Jack stroked my cheek and said "Oh baby I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to whip you." I blinked and looked at him, 'W-What?' I mouthed, Jack pulled off his belt and sat on my bed. "You heard me now come here kitten." He said as he patted his lap, I shook my head and stood in my place. Jack sighed and grabbed my wrist, he jerked me over so I was laying on his lap. "Such a naughty kitten," he whispered as he pulled my pants and boxers off. 'He's not seriously going to spank me is he!?' I thought as I began to squirm, Jack held me down and whipped the belt across my ass. I screamed silently and mouthed 'S-Stop that h-hurts!' Jack chuckled and continued to whip me, 'W-What the fuck i-is this guy a sadist!?' I thought as tears filled my eyes, after ten hits he finally stopped. "All nice and bruised~ now when you look at your ass you'll know that master was there." Jack spoke softly as he pulled my pants and boxers back up. There was a soft knock on my door, my eyes widened as I squirmed off of Jack's lap. "Come in!" Jack called while grinning at me, my door opened to reveal my little sister. "Ooh who's this Alex your boyfriend?" Lilly teased while giggling, "Yes I am and who might you be?" Jack replied while smiling at Lilly. "I'm Lilly, I'm Alex's little sister. Oh and Alex I'm telling mom that you're gay." Said Lilly as she ran down the hall, 'I'm not gay!' I mouthed as I slammed my door, "Mm I think you are~. That bulge in your pants says other wise." Jack said with an amused tone, I blushed and looked down. 'FUCK YOU HORMONES!!' I thought as I sat far away from Jack. "Ya know baby I could help you with your problem." He said seductively while looking at me. I glared and gave him the middle finger, Jack smirked and said "Don't tempt me baby cause I just might do it~." I tensed up and looked away from him, 'I refuse to let him rape me in my own house.' I thought as I squirmed, the fabric of my boxers brushed against my sensitive appendage. I bit my lip as I tried to calm down. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, "Come on kitten let me help you~ you obviously want me to~." Jack purred as he rubbed my thigh, 'N-No I d-don't! L-Leave a-alone Jack.' I mouthed while pushing his hand away. Jack frowned and said "You're being naughty again kitten." I tensed up and mouthed 'N-No I'm sorry master...I just d-don't want help.' He stroked my cheek softly and replied "Okay baby I'm sorry." I take in a breath and look at Jack, 'Why...Why did you rape me?' I mouthed. Jack tilted his head and said "I wanted to feel you, you just looked so innocent." I wrapped my arm around myself, 'What the fuck is wrong with this guy?' I thought as I tried not to look at him. "You're so cute when you're confused Alex." Jack said softly while stroking my hand, I blinked and looked at him. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I mouthed, Jack chuckled and then he laughed loudly. "What's wrong with me? A lot of things are wrong with me baby." He replied while gripping my hand tight, "Though the main reason is mommy never was nice to me, but I was nice to her." He whispered. Jack looked up and glared "I'm being nice to you kitten, just like how I was nice to mommy." Jack spoke with an edge. "You're going to hurt me like how mommy did!" Jack growled and pinned me to my bed, "I'm not going to let you kitten." He whispered harshly while tugging at my pants. My eyes widened in fear, "What the fuck was with this guy!?' I thought as I began to shake, Jack closed his eyes and took in a slow breath. "Promise that you won't hurt me...p-promise me kitten." Jack pleaded quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tapped his shoulder, Jack opened his eyes to look at me. 'I-I promise,' I mouthed at him faking a smile. He smiled back and crashed his mouth onto mine, I returned the kiss while thinking 'I need to tell my dad.' After Jack left my house, I was bombarded with questions. "How long have you been dating him Alex?" Asked my mom as she changed her position on the couch. I sighed and signed out 'We're not dating mom,' she grinned at me while replying "You don't have to lie honey. Being gay isn't bad." Now that struck a nerve, I signed out angrily 'I'm not gay, even if I was why would I date my rapist!?' I paled as realization sunk in, my mother frowned "Now Alexander James why would you accuse him of that? Did you two break up? Was it right after sex?" She questioned tersely, my stomach dropped. 'S-She doesn't believe me,' "Alex that boy seems like a total sweet heart! If you had sex with him and regret it don't accuse him of rape!" My mom scolded while glaring, I signed out with shaky hands 'I'm not lying mom.' Her frown deepened as she said "Yes you are Alexander, that boy clearly has deep feelings for you. I invited him to dinner tomorrow so you better straighten up." Tears filled my eyes as I walked numbly up the stairs, I went into my room and shut the door. I sat in my red carpet floor and hugged my knees to my chest. 'I-I'm not l-lying mom..h-he raped m-me twice.' I thought as I sobbed silently, why would she believe me? I'm her son for fucks sake! I gripped my hair as I began to lose control of my breathing, 'I-I'm not a l-liar...I-I'm n-not.' I thought as I cried harder while shaking like a leaf, I whimpered silently as I remembered the sharp pains Jack caused me to feel. I whimpered silently again and thought 'P-Please s-stop it h-hurts...' I sniffled and rubbed my bleary eyes. I stood up on shaky legs, I stumbled over to my bed and laid down. I put my arm over my eyes. I try to block out all of the events that happened. I slowly drift to sleep and see an all to familiar road. "Daddy I got to pee!" I yelled as we drove to the hospital, mommy was having my new sister! "Alexander you have to hold it, we're almost there." My dad explained while grabbing my mom's hand. Mommy was screaming a lot, "Daddy I gotta go now!!" I yelled again as I kicked his seat. My dad turned around, his face was red from anger. "That is enough Alexander James!" He yelled, "D-Dylan watch out!!" Yelled my mom. Before my dad could turn back around a Dodge truck had rammed head first into our red mini van. I couldn't breathe, my throat hurt so bad, and the last thing I heard was a baby's cry. I gasped and sat up quickly, I looked around my room as I tried to calm my breathing. I wrap my hand around my throat and close my eyes, 'I-It's okay...i-it's just a dream.' I thought as my breathing slowed. I grabbed my phone from my night stand, I paled Jacks been texting me. I looked at the time, I slept for three hours? I sigh silently and unlock my phone, I type a reply to Jack 'I'm here rapist what do you want." I rub my face in irritation, the reply was almost instant. 'Y-Your dad's chief of police right?' I blinked at the reply, what kind of question is that? 'Uh...yea? Why? Ya gonna turn yourself in?' I replied, his reply came fast. 'I-I think I-I killed m-my mommy k-kitten,' I paled at that. 'What's your address idiot!?' I texted him back in a rush, 'W-Woodrow d-drive house 495...' I copied and pasted the address and sent it to my dad saying, 'I need you to take me there! I think my friend killed his mom!' Thirty minutes after I told me dad, him and I stopped in front of Jack's home. "I called for back up...I'm going to check out everything," My dad explained as he stepped out of our black SUV. I sink down into my seat and text Jack, 'My dad's coming in...what the hell happened?' His reply was lightening fast, 'M-Mommy w-was drunk when I-I came home...s-she kept h-hitting me k-kitten.' I glared at the text and replied 'Stop calling me that Jack, and relax my dad will take care of it.' He didn't reply that time, I saw my dad walk out with Jack under his left arm. Jack's face was littered with bruises, and his bottom lip was busted. 'H-He wasn't lying.' I thought in shock, my dad opened the rear passenger side door and helped Jack inside. I looked through the review mirror at Jack, he was shaking so bad. "Are...you okay Jack?" I asked softly, "I-I'm alright...I'm glad y-you came kitten." He replied quietly. I frowned and said "Stop calling me that." My dad got back into the drivers side, he shut the door and said "I'm going to take you two back to the house, Kate's got you a cot set up in Alex's room Jack." All color drained from my face, he cannot stay at my damn house. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend son," whispered my dad. I growled silently and signed out 'He's not my boyfriend!' My dad rolled his eyes and said "Being gay is nothing to be embarrassed about son." 'HE FUCKING RAPED ME!' I signed out angrily, my dad slammed on the breaks and glared at me. "Do not sign at me like that young man! Why would you accuse him of that!" My dad yelled at me, 'Cause he did!' I signed back at him, "Alexander James Davis! This boy has just went through something terrible, if you're saying this because you regret having sex with the boy, then you shouldn't have done it!" My dad yelled again. I looked down and I thought bitterly, 'E-Even my cop dad d-doesn't believe me.' The rest of the ride home was silent, the silence would be broken every now and then by Jack's sniffling. When my dad pulled into the driveway, I basically jumped out of the car. 'I can't they think I'm lying, why would I lie over a rape!' I thought in pure rage as I stomped my way up the porch steps. I slam the door open and almost hit Lilly, "Jeez it's almost eleven at night and you're still up?" My sister spoke teasingly, I am not in the mood for her bullshit. I open my door and walk into my room, I flick on the lights to see the old cot and a grey sleeping bag next to my bed. I glared at the sleeping items, "I'm sure Alexander wouldn't mind lending you a pair of shorts and shirt to sleep in tonight." My mom's voice was gentle as she talked to Jack, "I-I really appreciate t-this Kate...I-I'm sorry to be bother." I heard Jack reply, they both walked into my room. My mom had her arm around him, 'You are a major bother.' I signed out. My mom glared at me and mouthed 'Be nice or else,' I rolled my eyes at her. She faked a smile and said "Well you two play nice I'll see you both in the morning, goodnight." She closed my door behind her as she left. Jack and I stood awkwardly in my room, "S-So...m-may I borrow some clothes?" Jack asked softly. I glared at him and pointed at the drawer labeled shorts and shirts. He rubbed the back of his neck and padded over to the drawer, I stepped over the cot and laid on my bed. "You know kitten you didn't have to help me," said Jack as he stripped out of his clothes. I ignored him and placed my left arm over my eyes, 'Why did I help him? Because it was the right thing to do. He raped me though, doesn't matter loser.' I argued with my subconscious, damn him for making me a moral human being. "May I sleep in the bed with you?" Jack asked while tapping my shoulder, I moved my arm so I could look at him. He was wearing my blue t-shirt and grey shorts, I frowned at him and shook my head. He started to whine loudly while saying "I'll be good kitten," I groaned silently and mouthed 'Fine.' Jack smiled and hopped onto my bed, I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed my pajamas from last night and quickly changed into them. "Your parents seem to really like me...ya know it hurts to be accused of rape." Jack spoke softly as he stretched out on my bed, I felt my right eye twitch in annoyance. 'You did rape me, twice now actually you ass.' I mouthed at him angrily. He grinned lazily while saying "It's not rape if you like it." I clenched my hands into tight fists, 'I did not like it so it is rape.' I mouthed as I began to shake with anger. Jack slid off the bed, and slowly made his way towards me. "You didn't say that earlier when I was touching you, or when I was whipping you." He whispered as he backed me into the wall, I glared at him and mouthed 'My body may have betrayed me but my mind didn't. You Jack Evans are a rapist.' He grinned at me again while saying "Too bad you can't prove it kitten, mommy and daddy doesn't believe you. What makes you think anyone else will?" I could feel my confidence slipping, as much as I hate to admit it Jack was right. My own parents don't believe me, if anyone else knew they'll just say I regret sleeping with him. 'B-But I'm not l-lying...y-you did rape me,' I mouthed as I felt my confidence slip away more. Jack stroked my cheek softly and said "Oh baby boy I didn't, you're just being delusional. I love you so much, I would never hurt my kitten." I'm delusional? I don't love him! Or do I? No, no I do not love this psychopath. "You love me don't you kitten?" Jack whispered as he nipped my ear playfully, I flinched and shook my head. Jack glared as he put his hand around my throat, "Say you love me Alex." He whispered harshly as he squeezed my throat, I started to panic as I mouthed 'I-I love you!'


	4. Chapter Four

Jack grinned at me happily as he released my throat. "I love you too Alex!" He exclaimed while pulling me into a hug. I returned the hug shakily, Jack pulled me over to the bed and made me lay down. "I am so tempted to just rip your pj pants off, but you look exhausted." Said Jack as he laid down next to me. I try to scoot away, but failed as Jack pulled me close to him. Let's just say I had a very restless night, the next morning I was greeted by a ray of sunlight in my eyes. I groaned and peeked one eye open, my mom was standing at the foot of my bed mouth agape. "Alexander James!" She yelled causing me to sit up, I looked to my left to see Jack sound asleep. 'He had a nightmare, I said he could sleep with me.' I signed out a total lie. My mom smiled and spoke more softly, "How sweet of you. Breakfast is done, wake Jack up and come down." I frowned, breakfast? She doesn't make breakfast for Lilly and I on weekends. She left the room with a permanent smile on her face, I sighed silently and shook Jack. His blue eyes fluttered open, 'Mom fixed breakfast we gotta go.' I mouthed while having a bored expression. Jack leaned up and pressed his lips against mine, I growled silently in annoyance. I returned the kiss reluctantly, Jack pulled back and said "Alright hot stuff." I felt my eye twitch again, this fucking lunatic is going to make me insane. Jack sat up and stretched out his arms, I frowned and got up. "Awe come on, let's play for a bit~." Jack cooed as he grabbed my hand. I glared and jerked my hand away, 'Play with yourself freak.' I mouthed as I left the room, I walk down the stairs numbly. My sister was at the kitchen table stuffing her face full of bacon. I swear that kid eats like a grown man, "Slow down Lilly you're not starving." My mom scolded as she sat another plated of bacon on the table. "I am to starving, supper tasted like shit last night." Lilly replied with a mouth full, "Lilly Rose! Do not use that type of language!" My mom scolded again, I chuckled silently and sat beside my sister. "Alex cusses! He cussed at dad last night!" Lilly exclaimed loudly. Dad must have mentioned my outburst last night, "Your brother is seventeen, you're ten no cursing young lady." Mom spoke again as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of me. 'There's no milk in them right?' I signed out while staring at the hotcakes, "Of course there's not sweetie. Did you wake Jack up?" She asked, I frowned at the mention of him. I just nodded my head and began to eat my pancakes. "Oh good morning Jack! After you eat breakfast Dylan wants to speak to you." My mom exclaimed happily, Jack sat in the chair next to me. "I'll be sure to go see him Kate, so what are we having?" Said Jack as he gave my mom a big smile. My frown deepened as I stabbed my fork into my pancakes, 'I love my mom but she is stupid for trusting him.' I thought as I stuffed the hot cakes in my mouth. I tensed up when I felt Jack's fingers brush against my right thigh. He kept his hand on my thigh, I had a tight grip on my fork as I tried to calm my nerves. He slid his hand over and squeezed, I jumped causing my sister to spill her juice. "Hey! What's your problem!?" Lilly exclaimed loudly, I could hear Jack laughing beside me. 'I'm sorry Lilly' I signed out, "He apologized Lilly now calm down and clean the juice up." My mom explained as she picked the empty glass up. Lilly huffed out an angry sigh and went to get a paper towel. "You should be really careful next time Alex," Jack whispered while giving me a sneaky smile. I glared at him and stood up from the kitchen table. I really want to punch this psychopath, but then again I really want to kiss him. 'Don't fucking think that idiot!' I scolded myself as I walked into the living room, why the hell would I think that. 'Because you love him dummy,' my subconscious spoke with a matter of fact tone. 'I do not love him! He's crazy, he raped me, he's...kinda cute. NO nope shut up!' I thought as I plopped down on the couch, this lunatic really is making me insane. I grab the television remote and flick on the T.V., "You and Jack should go out somewhere. After he talks to your father why not you and him go to the park?" My mom suggested as she walked into the living room. 'How about fuck no mom?' I thought as I surfed through the channels. "Don't ignore me Alexander Jack's went through something traumatic he needs you." Okay now she's trying to guilt trip me, I sighed and signed out 'Fine mom.' Jack and my dad have been talking for thirty minutes now, I was leaning against the wall wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and black sweat shirt. I leaned my head back and silently groaned, 'What the fuck are they even talking about?' I thought as I picked at my nails. The door to my dad's study opened up, Jack was in the door way. He was wearing a pair of my black jeans, and one of my dad's red t-shirts. He gave me a secret smile, I glared at him and mouthed 'Let's go lunatic.' I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall. "Ooh~ I love it when you're rough kitten~." Jack purred as he trailed behind me, I rolled my eyes and pulled him down the stair. "Where are we going? You never really told me," he asked curiously. I ignored him and proceeded to walk outside. Jack made a sound of confusion. He stopped walking, I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow. "Where are we going Alex?" He asked once more, I frowned and mouthed 'The park stupid." We walked down the side walk in awkward silence, 'kiss him Alex you know you want to~.' My subconscious cooed, I glared mentally and slapped him down. "You know you look so cute when you're mad." Jack said in admiration. I blinked and looked over at him, he was smiling at me, 'How can you not like that face?' My subconscious sneered again. 'Okay so he is cute, so what? He still raped me,' I thought as I continued to stare at Jack. "You're falling for me aren't you kitten?" Jack asked with his smile still on his face. I frowned and shook my head, Jack chuckled as he said "Baby I know you're falling for me. I can see it in your eyes, it'd be easier on you if you give into it." Okay so maybe I was falling for him, the real is was it really love? Of course it wasn't! Jack Evans is nothing but a psychotic rapist. 'A cute psychotic rapist,' my subconscious's voice purred. I growled silently and walked away from Jack, I am not in love with him. I hate his guts, he's cause my parents to not believe me, and he's told everyone we're dating. I felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of my shirt, the tug was so hard it caused me to stumble back. I looked behind me to see Jack grinning, "Let's fuck under the slide." He said a tad bit excited, my anxiety began to bloom in my chest. 'I-I'd rather not Jack, w-why don't we go swing?' I mouthed hoping to convince him, he frowned and said "Kitten you either comply or I make you, there is no one around it's fucking seven in the morning and I'm horny." I felt my numb body begin to shake, either way I'm getting raped so why fight it anymore. I swallow dryly and walk over to the big red slide. Jack followed closely as we walked over to the slide, Lilly used to play on this slide. Jack used his foot to kick the back of my knees, the blow caused me to stumble forward on the slide. "I feel like going in from behind this time." Jack spoke softly as he gripped the hem of my jeans. I closed my eyes tight and thought 'It'll be over soon...just block it out.' I shudder as I feel my jeans slide off slowly, I hide my face in my arm. I wince and shake as I feel the familiar stinging pain, I heard Jack groan in pleasure as he assaults me from behind. 'W-Why does i-it hurt s-so much!?' I think as I block out his moans and pants. I then feel a sharp pain causing me to tense up and let out a silent scream. I heard Jack laugh as I felt him thrust into my harder, 'S-Stop...i-it h-hurts!!' I thought as I shook in pain. I felt a warm liquid go down my thighs, 'P-Please l-let it b-be semen p-please.' I pleaded silently, my silent pray was denied as I felt something warm spread inside me. "Woopsie s-seems like i-i mad y-you bleed k-kitten." Jack panted as he slowly pulled out of me, tears pricked my eyes at the pain. Jack slowly pulled my pants up and kissed the back of my neck, "Walking is going to be a bitch baby boy." He mocked as he slapped my ass hard, I let out a silent yell. Jack laughed at my pain. I slowly pushed myself up and bit my lip. I stood on shaky legs, I looked at Jack and glared. 'I-I hate you,' I mouthed. Jack grinned and said "No you don't kitten." My eye twitched again. 'I-I do hate him, no you don't Alex. YES I DO!!' I thought angrily as I limped past Jack, "Oh come on baby no cuddles!" Jack called with an amused tone. I ignored him and continued to limp away, I heard Jack's footsteps pound as he ran to catch up with me. "Oh come on baby don't be mad at me!" Jack spoke as he tried to catch his breath, I stopped limping and glared at him. 'You made me bleed you dick!' I mouthed at him. He smirked at me and said "The blood helped me move easier, what are ya gonna do? Tell mommy and daddy on me?" I glared at him, I tried to remain confident but it was hard. "I find it so sad that they don't believe you. Hell I could do it to you in your own house, and they wouldn't believe you." He sneered as he circled around me. I looked down, tears pricked my eyes as realization sunk in. He was right, I was the stupid mute kid who can't do anything right. "Oh poor baby! Don't cry baby boy, just think I believe you." Jack said in mock sympathy. I glanced up at him and glared, 'kiss him.' I tensed up as I shook my head, Jack's face held confusion. 'Kiss him Alexander,' I shook my head again and gripped my hair. "Alex? Hey can you hear me?" Jack asked but I just ignored him. 'Kiss him you idiot!' I gripped Jack's shirt and kissed him as hard as I could. I broke the kiss and panted slightly, my lips were tingling. "W-Whoa, if you wanted a kiss you could have asked." Jack spoke a little hesitantly. I ignored him and touched my lips softly, 'W-Why did I like it? Because you love him. I-I do? Yes you do.' I blinked and slowly looked up at Jack. 'I-I love you Jack,' I mouthed a him. He grinned wide and pulled me into a hug, I returned the hug. "I love you too baby boy." He replied happily, I smiled and nuzzled his chest. Jack and I broke the hug, and made our way back home. I paled slightly 'I-I don't l-love him. Yes you do! Stop lying to yourself!' I flinched when Jack grabbed my hand. "Relax baby, you're all jumpy." He said softly while trailing kisses on my hand, this caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. 'God he's so cute,' I thought while biting my lip. We turned left and made our way up to my front door. I stopped walking, Jack looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I smiled shyly and pulled him close, I pressed my lips against his. He returned the kiss and held me tight to his chest, 'This is wrong...stop! It's wrong but god it feels right.' I pulled back from the kiss and looked down. "What's wrong baby?" Jack asked softly while stroking my cheek, I looked up at him and mouthed 'I-I don't l-love you...you've h-hurt me s-so much.' Jack frowned as he gripped my wrists, "Alex I didn't hurt you. You wanted me as much as I wanted you." He spoke menacingly. I shook my head and mouthed "N-No...I-I didn't w-want a-any of t-that.' Jack pulled me close to his chest, he whispered huskily in my ear "If you didn't want it then why are you aroused right now?" I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, 'D-Do I want this? Yes you do! W-Why though? Because you love him!' I looked Jack in the eyes, his eyes are so pretty. 'Y-You're right...I-I'm sorry master,' I mouthed while looking away nervously. Jack tilt my head up, he smiled at me and said "I forgive you kitten." I smiled back and pecked his soft pink lips, "Ew! Get a room you two!" I heard my sister's teasing tone. I blushed and hid my face behind my hands, I heard Jack laugh. "How about we go inside?" He asked while stroking my cheek, I smiled and nodded slightly. He grabbed my left hand and we both made our way up the front steps. We walked past my sister, who gave us a weird look. "Alex honey...can you come here for a second?" My mom called from the kitchen, I blinked and walked into the kitchen. 'What?' I signed out looking at my mom, she rubbed her arm and said "Did...did Jack do anything to you at the park?" I frowned and signed out 'We messed around a bit why?' She looked into my eyes and said "David from your dad's squad said...A-Alex did Jack force you to have sex?" I tensed up a little, 'So now she fucking worries! Lie to her Alex, if you say he did you'll lose him!' I paled slightly, I can't lose my Jacky. 'He didn't mom,' I signed out while smiling. 'YOU IDIOT! SHE'S FINALLY LISTENING!' My conscious yelled at me. I gasped silently and stare at my mom, 'He did mommy...b-but I love him so much i-it's okay!' I signed out as tears pricked my eyes. My mom pulled me into a hug, "Y-You wasn't yesterday was you?" She asked while hugging me tighter, 'No I wasn't...but it's okay mommy I forgive him.' I signed out hoping to convince her. "A-Alex baby...what he did was wrong...I'm telling your father when he gets home." I shook my head no and mouthed 'P-please mommy don't...I-I need him...I-I love him!' My mom's face held a worried look, she knows something seems wrong. "Alex...are you feeling okay?" She asked softly, I nodded my truth be told I don't feel okay. 'That's cause you lost your rabbit ass mind!' I chuckled quietly, and then that silent chuckle turned into silent hysterical laughter. "Alexander snap out of it!" My mom yelled as she slapped me, I blinked and allowed my hair to fall over my eyes. "H-He hurt you Alexander! Why are you acting like this!?" She yelled again while gripping my shoulders, I swallowed and looked up at my mom. 'I-I'm so confused mommy...h-he's hurt me s-so much...b-but I l-love him.' I mouthed while shaking violently. 'M-My emotions a-are j-jumbled...I-I hate h-him...b-but then again I-I love him so m-much.' I mouthed again. I bite my bottom lip as I think about Jack's hands all over me. "Alex baby listen to me...you don't love him." My mom's voice shattered my daydream, 'Yes I do...I will love my Jacky forever.'


	5. Five

My mom made Jack and I sit at opposite ends of the couch. She glared daggers at Jack, "Mrs. Davis...you're overreacting to all of this. Alex wanted me to have sex with him earlier." Jack spoke calmly, I nodded my head agreeing with my sexy master. "I don't want to hear anything from you! You broke my son!" My mom yelled while glaring at Jack, "He was already broken! How'd lose his voice huh!? Bet you hurt him!" Jack argued back. I rubbed my arms, the tension in the room was getting so thick. 'G-Guys please calm down...' I mouthed hoping to make them stop fighting. "For your information Jack, Alex's mute condition was from a car accident ten years ago." My mom explained with a venomous tone. I looked down and held my throat, I wish she would just stop talking. "A car accident you probably caused," Jack's voice held more venom in it. My mom's face went red with anger, "Alexander is the reason he lost his voice!" She yelled. I tensed up as tears filled my eyes, 'It wasn't my fault!' I signed out angrily. My mom's face went from angry to sad when she realized what she said. "A-Alex honey...I-I didn't mean to say that." She explained, but it was too late. She's already said it. I stood up from the couch an signed out, 'Both of you please leave me alone.' I walked up the stairs to my room, I slammed my door shut and sat in the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, 'H-How could s-she say that...I-I was o-only seven for fucks sake.' I thought bitterly as hushed tears fell down my face. 'Why don't you hurt her too Alex?' Asked my subconscious in a hushed tone. I shook my head and hid my face in my arms, 'I-I can't hurt my mommy...e-even if she did hurt me.' I thought back sadly. The accident was my fault, if I would have just shut up that day I would be able to speak. 'It's not your fault! They rushed you that day!' My subconscious yelled loudly, I flinched and covered my ears. 'M-Mommy was i-in labor! W-We had to leave!' I thought back angrily. 'They could have let you use the bathroom! If they weren't bad parents you'd be fine!' It yelled at me again, I closed my eyes tight and yelled silently, 'SHUT UP!!' The little voice in my head quieted down, I was left panting in anger. Mommy and daddy are good parents, they're not bad they love me! 'They're gonna take the love of your life away.' The voice whispered teasingly through my head. I tensed up and looked up slowly, not my Jacky they can't take him! I stood up from my place on the floor, I threw my door open and ran downstairs. I froze in fear at what I saw, my mom was on the floor with a broken vase near her head. She was unconscious, "Alex we have to go...s-she was trying to hurt me." Jack said fearfully as he paced my small living room. I ran over to him and grabbed his arms, 'Calm down baby what happened?' I mouthed at him. Tears swam in his eyes, "S-She said s-she was going to send y-you away...t-then she lunged at m-me calling m-me a rapist." Jack replied while sobbing. I pulled him into a hug, how dare she attack my Jacky!? "I-I didn't mean to hurt her...I-I just go s-so scared." Jack muttered as he returned my hug, I nuzzled his neck and tightened my hold on him. 'You're such an idiot! This rapist just attacked your mother and you're holding him!' I ignored the voice and continued to hold my Jacky. "A-Alex what happened to mom?" I heard my sister's soft voice ask from the front door. I tensed up and looked at Lilly, her face looked pale from fear. 'M-Mommy just fell it's okay Lilly.' I mouthed at her, she shook her head and took a step back. "Why are you lying? O-One of you hurt mom!" Lilly yelled, I glared at her and pushed Jack away gently. 'It was a fucking accident Lilly,' I mouthed while walking over to her. My sister back away a little more, I smirked at her as I stepped closer. 'You're going to hurt her! Just take Jack and leave!' The voice yelled loudly in my head. My smirk fell from my face, I turned away from my sister and grabbed Jacks hand. 'We're leaving...come on Jack.' I mouthed as I pulled him out the front door. 'You fucking idiot you was about to hurt your sister!' The voice yelled as I dragged Jack down the sidewalk. "A-Alex baby slow down we're away from the house." Jacks soft voice broke my trance. I stopped walking and looked at him, tears filled my eyes as I mouthed, 'I-I was g-going to hurt Lilly.' Jack pulled me into a hug, 'You should have hurt her! She's the one who told your mom you was gay!' A new voice yelled angrily. I frowned at this thought, Lilly was the one who told mom I was gay. 'If that little bitch would have just minded her own business; I wouldn't be in this mess!' I thought as I dug my nails into Jacks arms. "O-Ow Alex stop!" Jack yelled as he pushed me away, I blinked and looked at him. 'I'm sorry master...I just got lost in thought.' I mouthed at him while looking away sheepishly, "I-It's okay kitten...y-you just scared me there for a second." He replied while rubbing his arms. 'I should have done that to Lilly,' I thought as a twisted grin found its way to my face. My mind went blank when I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. I relaxed immediately and returned the kiss, Jack pulled away slightly. "Y-You're so hot when you let your inner crazy out~," Jack purred as he pulled me close to his chest. Being this close to him made me both excited and scared. I started to squirm in his grasp, 'P-Please let me g-go.' I mouthed as fear coursed through out my body. "What's wrong Alex?" Jack asked as he continued to hold me against his chest. I began to shake as my anxiety grew higher, I pushed Jack away forcefully and ran down the sidewalk. "Alex! Come back!" I heard him yell loudly, I ignored him and continued to run. 'I-I don't want to be touched...n-no one touch me.' I thought fearfully while running faster, 'Why are you running from the love of your life!? He'll protect you idiot!' One of the many voices yelled. 'N-No he won't! H-He wants to hurt me again!' I thought back as my legs began to ache from running. 'Oh but mommy and daddy didn't hurt you? THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU!' I flinched and stopped running, 'These fuckers didn't believe you! Lilly told them you were gay! Now look at you, madly in love with a psycho! All because of them!' I looked down in shame, the voice was right...is it weren't for them I wouldn't be like this. 'Go teach them a lesson Alex,' I let a twisted grin form on my face as I made my way back to my house. 'Don't do it you dummy! They're your family!' The more reasonable voice spoke as I stood in front of my house. I can't just let them go...or can I? "Alexander!" I jumped at the sound of my name being called. My dad was standing on the steps, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Alex!" I jumped again as I heard Jack call my name, I looked over to see him running towards me. "Alexander come here...I need you to stay away from him." My dad spoke calmly, "Don't listen to him baby! Come to me we can run away together." Jack pleaded as he stepped closer to me, I began to tremble violently. 'I can't breathe...why is it so hard to breathe!?' I signed out with shaky hands. "Alex sweetie you have to calm down! You'll go into a panic attack!" I couldn't tell who was speaking, the sound of my heart pounding was clogging my ears. My legs soon gave out on my causing me to fall to my knees. "Alex!" I heard two voices call my name, but I was too focused on my anxiety and panic. I gripped my hair and began to hyperventilate, 'I-It hurts...m-my c-chest h-hurts!' I thought as silent sobs ripped through me. I felt two forces slam against me, in front of me was my dad, and to my side was Jack. They both looked very worried, "A-Alex calm down okay? It's going to be okay." My dad spoke but I could barely hear him, 'M-My c-chest h-hurts d-daddy! C-Can't breathe!' I mouthed at him. The more my chest the more drowsy I got, I let my eyes close as I lean against Jack. The last thing I hear before I go into a deep sleep is my dad and Jack arguing. "Get out of my house Jack! You've done enough to my son!" My dad's booming voice broke the peaceful silence of sleep. "I haven't done anything to him! Your son wanted to have sex!" Jack yelled back, I groaned and rubbed sleep from my eyes. "Just great! You woke him up!" My dad yelled once again, 'No you did now stop screaming.' I signed out while yawning. "I'm sorry that I woke you son...I was just trying to get this rapist to leave." My dad's tone held disgust in it. 'Oh so now he is a rapist?I could've sworn I was just ashamed.' I signed out not caring if I upset him. "Alex...I just...I just thought you was embarrassed...I-I'm sorry son." My dad spoke softly, "Wow yeah sorry is totally gonna fix it." Jack sneered from behind my dad. I let out a silent sigh as I glance around the room, we're in my living room. I tense up as realization slips in, "Where's mom!?' I sign out quickly while looking at my dad. "She's at the hospital...your sister said someone had attacked her, she thinks it was Jack." My dad's tone went from worried to angry real quick. 'She attacked him first...' I signed out slowly. "You're taking your rapists side!?"My dad yelled while gripping my shoulders. I glared at him and signed out, 'According to you and mom I'm a liar. Now let me the fuck go!' He frowned as he released my shoulders, "I apologized to you! What more do you want!?" He yelled while throwing his hand in the air. I could feel the panic feeling building up again, my hands shook as I signed out, 'Nothing. I don't want a damn thing from you.' My dad's expression went from angry to hurt. 'Take Jack to jail, I honestly don't give a fuck anymore.' I signed out once more, "You really want me to arrest him?" He muttered softly. "Whoa now! Tell him Alex! I didn't do anything to you!" Jack exclaimed as he push past my dad. I shook my head and mouthed at him, 'You raped me three times Jack...I-I do love you, but I'm also scared of you.' Jack frowned as he gripped my wrist, "I-I only did it because you forced me to! You wouldn't listen!" He yelled as tears filled his eyes. I looked down, 'You idiot! That is the love of your life! You're hurting him!' The voice in my head screamed, "Y-You promised...YOU FUCKING PROMISED!!" Jack yelled as he gripped my wrist harder, I looked up at Jack and saw tears falling down his face. 'N-No baby don't cry...please don't cry.' I thought as I wiped his tears away, Jack was pulled away from me by my dad. "Jack Evans you are under arrest for the rape of Alexander Davis. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law." My dad was reading Jack his rights as he cuffed his hands behind his back. Jack just looked down, his blonde hair fell over his blue eyes. Tears filled my eyes as I stood up from the couch, "Alexander you have to come with me to make a statement." My dad spoke softly. I shook my head and walked past him, I walked up stairs to my room. "Okay...we'll do it tomorrow...just rest." I ignored my dad and went into my room, 'Y-You promised.' Jack's hurt voice echoed though my head, tears slowly slid down my face. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him, and now look at me. 'You're such a horrible human being,' a voice sneered. 'People like you shouldn't even be alive,' the voice spoke again. I let out a silent whimper, 'Y-You're right...I s-shouldn't live.' I thought back. I should have protected him, I promised to not hurt him. 'I-I'm so s-sorry Jacky,' I mouthed while sobbing silently. 'Don't say anything about the rape! You'll protect him like that!' A hopeful voice spoke. 'Someone saw it won't work, yes it will! They don't know if it was forced or not!' That is true, but then again Jack hurt me really badly. I rub my face as I lay down on my bed, I don't know what to do. "Alex! Are you home!?" I heard my sisters shrill voice yell from downstairs. I frowned as I put my arm over my eyes, I hate that little bitch, it it wasn't for her I'd be fine. 'No you wouldn't...it's not hurt fault it's Jacks fault.' A soft voice whispered, Jack was the one who hurt me. There was a soft knock on my door, I got up and opened the door. There stood my mom, she had a bandage on her forehead. "Alex honey where's Jack?" She asked softly while looking in my eyes. I bit my lip and signed out, 'Dad took him to jail...I'm sorry mom..I don't know what got into me.' She sighed and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay baby...y-you was experiencing something called Stockholm syndrome." I blinked and gave my mom a confused look, she sighed and said "It's a mental problem that makes someone who experienced a very traumatic event fall in love with the abuser." So basically I'm bat shit crazy, I chuckled silently and then I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Alexander! Snap out of it!" My mom yelled as she slapped me for the second time today. I blinked as my hair fell over my eyes, "We need to get you help Alex." She spoke sternly as she held me by my shoulders. She's going to send me to a nut house? I looked at her with cold grey eyes, 'I'm not going to some nut house.' I mouthed at her slowly. She shook her head and said, "You're going to see a therapist, and you will talk to him." I frowned at her and signed out, 'Like hell I will! I am not fucking crazy!' She glared at me while saying, "You will talk to him Alexander! Your appointment is this coming Monday." I growled silently and signed out, 'You can't make me go!' She grabbed my ear tightly as she said, "Yes I can young man! I'm the boss here not you!" I could feel my anger building, I am not some little kid she can boss around. I pushed my mom out of the room and slammed my door. I locked the door, and let out a shaky breath. 'I'm not crazy, says the one who has voices in his head, shut up!' I rub my face and let out a silent groan, I walk over to my bed and lay down. God I feel so tired, I pt my arm over my eyes. 'Awe poor baby is sleepy!' A voice spoke, I smiled slightly. 'With a mom like that I'd be tired too.' Another voice spoke again, I chuckle silently and yawn, 'Night guys.'


End file.
